crowleys new love
by deanna winchester 67
Summary: Crowley falls in love with a white witch before he gets captured by abbadon


Crowley's new love

Hello my name is Shawna and I am a hunter and a white witch . Yea I know witches and hunters do not mix but I wanted to help the supernatural hunters and I begin to hunt with one local hunter who trusted my spells. The day I met Crowley was not unpleasant but here's how I met him . I was preparing a spell for the hunter that I was hunting with when suddenly the bell above my front door rang with gusto so I stepped out of the back room and I saw a fine looking gentleman and he asks " Hello love do you prepare spells for hunters ?" " Are you a hunter ? " I ask " Well I am best friends with a couple of hunters." says Crowley " Ok than prove it I know some hunters who don't have many friends." I say with a smirk while looking at my witchcraft items around the shop that were giving off a bad vibe signal . I eyed my knitted rug that was near the register that had a devil's trap under it hoping that my visitor stepped on to it. When he did as he stepped closer to the counter " Ok that's close enough demon ?" I ask " That hurt love but the names Crowley and I need your help to defeat a knight of hell her name is abbadon. " says Crowley

I take out my demonology book and look up Crowley and abbadon . " ok you say who you are ….so why are you here if you are friends with hunters who can hunt her down ." says Shawna " Well I hear that you are a powerful white witch my dear ." says Crowley as he looks down at the rug " ah hell that's one of my best spell works." I say as I take out my silver shears and cut in to the rug letting Crowley step off of the rug. " you knew it was there yet you stepped on to my rug why Crowley? " asks Shawna " well love I need you to trust me because some hunters don't I want to start my life over and do good instead of evil ." says Crowley smiling " oh all right I will help you but let me call my hunter friend so he wont worry about me." Shawna says " So what lie are you going to tell your hunter friend ? " asks Crowley " That another white witch needs me for a spell and I wont be back for a few days ." says Shawna she gets out her cell phone and calls her hunter friend and when he answers she says " Hey just wanted to let you know that one of my fellow white witches needs me for a birth and I will be back in a week." he says something that Crowley cant catch " dude no I am not going on a demon hunt by my self you said we need to work together." Shawna says " Ok fine when I arrive I will have my friend call you and tell you ok." says Shawna then she hangs up " Balls now I have to lie to my friend who in turn is going to lie to my hunter friend." Shawna says " can we do that else where love ? " asks Crowley " yea just let me get my familiars ." says Shawna as she takes out a wooden flute and plays a tune and a pair of Siberian white tigers come to the counter where Crowley and Shawna are waiting and when Crowley sees her familiars " Bloody hell woman where did you get two Siberian white tigers for your familiars." says Crowley " on a trip to Siberia with my white witch friend." says Shawna then Crowley teleports them to where the Winchesters are in a dinner with their angel friend castile . Shawna looks for Crowley and sees that he has disappeared " You have got to be kidding me ."says Shawna as she sees the Winchesters and their angel friend Dean sees Shawna and he smiles at her " Might as well get this over with. " says Shawna as she walks over to their table and stops and says " Hello Winchesters ." " Do we know you miss ? " asks dean " No but you will need my help to defeat abbadon and restore heaven to the angels ." says Shawna with a smirk as she sits down next to sam " ok how the hell do you know about abbadon miss?" asks Dean " Well for starters dean Winchester my name is Shawna and I am a hunter in training." says Shawna with a smirk " dammit what the hell ." says dean " is there some place more quiet that we can talk openly about this ? " asks shawna


End file.
